Momentos de reflexiones, recuerdos y desiciones
by ambard10
Summary: Es tiempo de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y perder los miedos a lo que puede venir, pero y si las pesadillas persiguen hasta despierto...podrá danny ayudar a Steve?...
1. Chapter 1

**MOMENTO DE REFLEXIONES, RECUERDOS Y DECISIONES.**

Otra vez en manos del enemigo, no había tenido suerte al momento de escapar, Wo fat lo tenía a su merced de nuevo, la oscuridad se cernía sobre el, sus ojos luchaban por no cerrarse y abrazar la paz que tanto había anhelado en esas horas o días en que había estado en cautiverio y en las que había sido víctima de muchas torturas, insultos y amenazas.

Pero no, no podía apagarse, se lo había prometido a su compañero, a su amigo, le había prometido que tendría cuidado, que no había nada de que preocuparse, y pensaba cumplir su promesa, solo podía escuchar el sonido de los camiones moverse por la selva y a algunos hombres hablar, lo insultaban, lo pateaban a cada rato y lo escupían, pero Steve no se dejaba amedrentar y eso enfurecía aún más a sus captores, Steve todavía recuerda la cara de Wo fat al momento de hacerle ver que el sabía que ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo que era Shelburn, eso sí que le hizo gracia y a pesar que fue tomado como un saco de boxeo y solo sentía caer un golpe tras otro, no demostró miedo, aunque por dentro reconocía que estaba aterrado como siempre sucedía en una situación donde él hubiera sido capturado, ese miedo que experimentaba no era nuevo por lo que sabía manejarlo y alojarlo a un rincón de su mente y encerrarlo ahí tal y como había hecho con unas memorias que iban y venían recordándole un trauma muy fuerte que tuvo que vivir en una de sus misiones en un país remoto, esa pesadilla recurrente a veces lo perseguía, pero como buen sobreviviente siempre salía a flote, por algo era un seal de la naval, así que otra vez lo haría y sus recuerdos pasados seguían enjaulados aunque ahora le era más difícil mantenerlos así.

Entonces era cuando más se concentraba en su nuevo y más reciente descubrimiento, el cual le ayudo a salir adelante mientras era golpeado y dejado colgado por unas cadenas apenas rozando el suelo y ahora lo mantenía despierto en ese suelo de ese viejo camión, ese descubrimiento que le alegraba la vida y lo motivaba a vivir, si a vivir por el por su Danno, lo más chistoso es que debía admitir que realmente había pensado en el todo el tiempo, lo que al principio había sido dicho en broma ahora tomaba un rumbo inesperado, solo quería volverlo a ver, no para decirle que sus sentimientos habían cambiado y no era solo el amigo, ahora era algo más, su nueva esperanza de vida, porque sí, el cautiverio había servido para aclararle que estaba enamorado de Danny Williams, pero para no estropear su amistad, nunca se lo diría, Danny era heterosexual había tenido esposa e hija, y aunque a veces compartían gestos, miradas y palabras muy íntimas las cuales no compartían con Chin y Kono, eso no significaba que el sentimiento de amor más allá de la amistad fuera en ambos sentidos, con todo esto no importaba lo único que quería era la amistad de Danny, él era su familia ahora, igual que Chin, Kono, Grace, Joe y también Kamekona, a Lori lo unía un sentimiento de amistad pero nada más y Jenna…. O si, esa era otro caso, era mejor no pensar en ella ahora porque su corazón caía por una pendiente, más que la traición, era su muerte lo que lo sacudía enormemente, así que mejor no pensaba en ella por el momento.

De repente en medio de su propia oscuridad escucho una explosión, sintió los movimientos bruscos de los camiones, y ráfagas de fuego, los captores lo golpearon una vez más pero no lograron dejarlo inconciente, cuando observo a su alrededor estaba solo, pero afuera estaba pasando algo, a lo mejor alguna guerrilla local que atacaban todo a su paso sin importar si fueran buenos o malos, porque de algo estaba seguro y es que ni la armada, ni el gobierno meterían sus manos para salvarlo, de pronto en su mente se abrió una vocecita que le decía que su familia no lo dejaría ahí en manos de su enemigo, pero solo el hecho de pensar en que los había puesto en peligro lo dejaba sin aliento, además que no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas; en ese momento hubo un alto al fuego, ahora escuchaba pasos cada vez más cerca tenía miedo, miedo que Wo fat se hubiera cansado del juego y entrara y le disparara de una como lo hizo con je…. Demonios ni siquiera podía pensar en ella sin que doliera, los pasos cada vez más cerca y al frente de la capa que cubría el camión, de repente su mundo cambio, su corazón dio un vuelco que ni el mismo logro contener, solo fue capaz de gesticular lo primero que mente mandó.

-Danny?, eres tu?

- hey, encontré a Steve.

Danny subió inmediatamente al camión, no podía aguantar la felicidad y el sentimiento de tranquilidad que le dio ver a su amigo con vida. Porque no se podía decir que está bien, era obvio que no lo estaba, él lo conocía, con solo unos segundos de verlo sabía que aunque físicamente podría sanar sus heridas rápido, emocionalmente no sería tan fácil.

-Hey babe, claro que soy yo, creías que te íbamos a dejar en medio de la selva y con Wo fat como compañía, sé que no se llevan bien.

veamos como va todo y si se publicar aquí, ojala dejen sus mensajes de que les parece.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hey babe, claro que soy yo, creías que te íbamos a dejar en medio de la selva y con Wo fat como compañía, sé que no se llevan bien.

Y hay estaba Danny, hablando sin parar hasta en ese momento, oh cuanto lo había extrañado de verdad, decir que estaba impresionado era poco; después en su campo de visión apareció Joe, Chin y el jefe del grupo 9 de los seal y el muchacho a quien él salvo de morir en paracaídas y otro más, en ese momento se sintió abrumado, él que antes pensaba que solo tenía a Mary en el mundo, pero a nadie más, él que no tuvo muchas muestras de afecto en su vida adolescente y adulta, ahora estaba rodeado de gente que lo quería y que había arriesgado sus vidas por él, no solo por el jefe o el compañero, sino por el amigo, por el lazo de familia que los unía.

A pesar que estaba muy cansado, era muy consciente del apretón afectuoso de Chin y Danny, cada uno a su lado tomando prácticamente todo su peso y conduciéndolo hasta el helicóptero, no escuchaba muy bien, solo sabía que joe y el otro jefe de los seals apuraban y hablaban algo sobre vigilar el perímetro, algo que se le hacía totalmente familiar, porque más de una vez estuvo en esa posición, dando órdenes a su grupo para salvar sus vidas, solo fue consiente del abrazo de Lori, al cual no pudo responder porque no tenía mucha fuerza, al montar todos al helicóptero y este despegar, se sentía aliviado, aliviado por salir de ese infierno, pero parte de su corazón se quedaba junto con Jenna a quien no pudo salvar, porque a pesar de la traición él la entendía. Todos se dieron cuenta de la mirada nostálgica y perdida que tenía Steve hacia el horizonte, por lo que estaban preocupados, Joe agarro su hombro suavemente y eso lo hizo reaccionar y salir de la nube depresiva en que estaba.

-Steve que bueno tenerte de vuelta muchacho.

-No tengo como agradecerles por haberse arriesgado por mí, es …no se… tenía todo un nudo en la garganta, estaba que me rompía ay mismo, pero no quería hacerlo, y como siempre Danny, mi Danno salvando el día.

- No ni pienses agradecernos aquí, espera que estemos en casa. Todos rieron para aligerar el ambiente, chin como buen amigo siguió en la tónica de distraerme por el momento de mis pesadillas diurnas, dándonos la sorpresa de su matrimonio con Malia, que feliz me siento por él a quien considero como un hermano y me agrada que este feliz.

Así llegamos hasta la ubicación de Kono, me alegro verla, sabía que si alguien era capaz de rastrearme hasta el mismo infierno inventado por Wo fat era ella, aunque novata, era toda una experta en sistemas. Mi cuerpo y mi mente no aguantaron más y caí inconsciente, un olor familiar estaba muy cerca de mí por eso sé que danny me sostenía y que no me dejaría caer.

-Steve, Steve, despierta, quédate con nosotros.

- Solo se desmayó Danny, no te preocupes, estará bien, solo necesita descanso y que lo vea un médico, estaba sometido a mucho stress y lo han torturado bastante, por lo que no es raro que se haya desmayado. Es más se había tardado en hacerlo, Steve es mucho más fuerte de lo que me acordaba, decía con una mirada de orgullo Joe, ya que él había entrenado a Steve y lo quería mucho tal como si fuera un hijo. Además él tenía que tranquilizar a Danny, como buen observador que era, sabía que Steve se preocupaba más de lo normal por Danny y le intrigaba el sentimiento del detective rubio, a pesar que danny era muy expresivo en casi todo, cuando se trataba de sentimientos no estaba seguro, el detective era una ostra completa y no dejaba ver que sentía verdaderamente hacia Steve, camuflándose en las bromas, en palabras o expresiones chistosas como babe, cariño etc… y escondiendo su preocupación es regaños y más regaños hacia el comportamiento loco de Steve, así que Joe no podría decir a ciencia exacta si los sentimientos de a quien consideraba como su hijo eran correspondidos o no. Por ahora el no tendría problema con aceptar la relación lo que importaba es que Steve fuera feliz, porque se lo merecía, quien mejor que él para saber por todos los problemas y retos por los que paso Steve para llegar a tan alto puesto en la naval y siendo tan joven, eso no solo despertaba envidias, sino enemigos también.

Unas horas más tarde, ya estaban rumbo a Hawaii, a casa, ya habían tomado el carguero militar que les habían suministrado con la falsa excusa de llevar vacunas y alimento a refugiados, Steve ya estaba siendo chequeado por un médico privado que habían contratado para evitar tener que llevarlo al hospital de hawaii y tener que responder muchas preguntas, que por obvias razones no podían responder. Lori estaba preocupada por la salud de su jefe al ver al médico batallar un poco con las pocas cosas que tenían para atender a Steve, -creo que sería mejor si una vez que lleguemos lo vean en el hospital, algo podemos inventar, no hay que decirles donde estábamos.

-no es mejor que no, Steve solo necesita descanso y reponer fuerzas, créanme muchachos lo he visto mucho peor, se que para ustedes es un poco difícil verlo así, débil y vulnerable, porque están acostumbrados a su carácter fuerte y tengo que admitirlo un poco loco..

-loco? Es poco para describirlo, argumento danny.

- bueno si en eso tienes razón, pero me refiero que el a estado en muchas misiones y algunas no han salido del todo bien, pero aun así él ha salido adelante, y anteriormente no tenia a gente a su lado que se preocupara y le dieran muestras de afecto, ahora no me cabe la menor duda que con su apoyo se recuperará mucho más rápido, no se preocupen, además Steve nunca ha gozado de una buena relación con el HPD, ni con el gobierno local, así que si lo llevamos al hospital ellos husmearían hasta encontrar algo en su contra y en contra del five-0 así que es mejor evitar.


End file.
